City of light
by Fantasian
Summary: Well Cid mention how he found an uncharted island so the FFX-2 crew decide to create that city of light, but of course a new threat rises, chaos and hilarity ensue along with you usual couples


** ALIRKI**  
  
Ok welcome to my first Final Fantasy fanfic of any kind, basically Cid found an Island called Alirki [This name is due to my inability to create a cool FF city sounding name on my own] It pretty much has the basic coupling (YxT, RxG, PxB, NxL ect.) Probably has a little more of PxB then anything.  
  
Also in case you were wondering I do own Final Fantasy, and this is just a test script for FFX-3 witch we are turning into a movie just like with Advent Children APRIL FOOLS... we're not allowed to make any more movies  
  
In all seriousness though I own shit and it is no where near April first.shrugs  
  
PS [these are Author notes] not to be confused with (witch are parenthesis)

-[Chapter Begin]-

_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Vidina, Happy birthday to you _

"It's little Vidina's first birthday, and absolutely everybody showed up for an event that he won't remember" Paine comment as she turned her camera to record everybody sitting around the table receiving their pieces of cake, though a large part of the frosting was smeared was either smeared across the birthday boys face or coating his hands "Here's an image they can humiliate you with later" she said zooming in on the baby "This is just an excuse for them to have a reunion, they don't care about you "she whispered though it was still hearable  
  
"Paine you're going to ruin the sphere for him with you sarcastic commentaries" Wakka interjected sigh "have some cake"  
  
Paine shut off her old camera that she used in her days as a recorder and took a seat at the table, after the cake Lulu went to put Vidina in his crib, while all the others started engaging in conversation. Gippal and Rikku were arguing about nothing in particular as usual. Cid was talking to his niece, or rather shouting, old stories and laughing. Wakka, though retired was talking over blitzball strategies with Tidus, the knew start of the Besaid Aurochs, Paine was relatively quiet as usual making a comment or two listening to Shinra explain his latest inventions. Brother was talking to Buddy in Al bhed, whether Lulu necessarily wanted all these people to come is a mystery, YUna was in charge of inviting people. Leblanc was being quiet in the sense that no words were coming out of her mouth, she did however let out a loud boredom filled sigh every minute due to the fact her Noojie-Woojie was deep into a conversation about theirs plans and constructing a building merging a youth league headquarters with a 'New Yevon' Temple to officially combine the two. [Told yeah everyone was there]  
  
"Why don't we expand on your headquarters in Kilika" suggested Baralai "It will require less construction, and less money"  
  
"Thought of that, but it's in water and we can't build beams strong enough to support a temple even if your planning on a new design, it will end up sinking over time"  
  
"Yeah and we can't add on to a temple to knock down those stone walls and remodel it's interior would be too much work, easier to build one form scratch"  
  
"Okay then tell me, my friend, what do think will be the perfect location"  
  
"Hmm" Baralai thought for a moment "Oh I know the calm lan...  
  
"You boys looking for empty land" Cid interrupt catching everyone's attention "Cause I know of this uncharted island and it's a big one too"  
  
"..How?" inquired Yuna if the island was really so big why was it uncharted  
  
"I found it many years ago when I was deciding on a location to build Home, there's a lot of Mist which sometimes makes it unable to see from afar, but I soon found that people who did see it and went out to it seldom came back because it was sort of a resting grounds for Sin that he passed through quit frequently when he grew tired of the water, I forgot about it until recently when we passed over it with the airship, I was planning on building a new Home, but this one will be more of a city that's will be public, I had some neat ideas like an Airship port, theirs plenty of room for your building plus some, Rikku and Gippal are going to help me with the construction, so they can accompany you"  
  
"Hey" protested Rikku and Gippal at the same time on the mention of their names  
  
"We didn't even know of this island or your plans and we have to help, Meanie" [OBVIOSLY Rikku]  
  
"Well you the one who named it remember you when you were real little I asked what you thought was a good name, you said Alirki, which was the name of your stuffed animal at the time, but that's what I ended up naming it" [Like my justification of the name]  
  
"I remember Alirki" Rikku squealed "Minus 3 respect points you're down to 36" "Oh Paa-iiiinnne-eeeeee, that's not fair" Rikku whined piercing a few eardrums unintentionally "34" -------then Rikku was quiet  
  
"Aw, Cid's little girl got to name her own island" Gippal teases "I have a name use it for once" replied a rather annoyed Rikku "Sorry Rikki" Rikku just stuck her tongue out at him  
  
"Well you all are invited to help with the construction and become its first inhabitants, those that can, I know Kihmarhi has responsibilities as elder – "Yes and Kihmarhi must go now" with that Kihmarhi stood up and left [did he really serve a purpose]  
  
"Well you guys may have reasons for no going, but Gippal, Rikku, Brother, and Buddy have no choice"  
  
"And why does Shinra has a choice" Brother asked  
  
"He's just a kid" Cid replied receiving a few groans from the Gullwings though he didn't understand why  
  
"This is an outrage!" Yelled Brother  
  
"Actually I will gladly go, do you think I can set up a place to work on my inventions " Inquired Shinra  
  
"Sure" replied Cid  
  
"Hey do you think we can build a blitzball sphere!?" asked Tidus [who else]  
  
"Oh, I know we can make a school that teaches both the spiran language, and the Al bhed language"  
  
"Yeah it can also teach fighting and magic skills, since that what we were planning with the merge" stated Nooj  
  
"And since I have to be there I'd like to expand on the machine faction so we'd need someplace to hold the machina" stated Gippal, as the all continued brainstorming

"Hey" Yuna intirupted, "if this is going to be a new city we can star trying to harness the enrgy from the farplane, we can create that city of light, or at least build the base ground for it"

"Oh yeah" chirped in Rikku "and the best part is we can all live in the same town and see each other whenever we want"

Even Buddy decided to join in "Since the Gullwings has found so many spheres, we can create a headquarters to study them, and learn of Spira past"

After a few minutes of everyone brainstorm and dreaming of what the can build depsite the lack of fundage and time

"Will this all even fit on the island" asked Paine, vioce her opinion for the first time, bringing them all back to earth 

-[Chapter End]-

And theres the end of that chapter, in case that is too discreet. I Know it's a bit on the short side but consider it a prologue then, there meant to be short any way there are some other stories I must update so I don't get bombarded with people who end up waiting a month


End file.
